The Haunted House of the Forgotten Bionic Superhuman
by Call her Angie she likes that
Summary: Merry Halloween! It's Adam, Bree, and Chase's first Halloween with Leo. Mr. Davenport, knowing that this is their first time, suggests the most scariest haunted house. Being the brave teenagers that they are, the four take a chance and go into the house. But will they meet an unexpected visitor that will give them an unexpected fate? Rated T for Teen. (Not really horrifying...) ;)


**Halloween one shot? Uh… how about… YES! Happy Halloween! If you don't celebrate it, I hope you'll at least enjoy the fanfic. If you do, be safe! Thanksgiving is around the corner so don't eat too much. ;) Anyway, enjoy!**

 **No POV:**

This was going to be Adam, Bree, and Chase's first Halloween. They're bionic-less step brother, Leo has been talking about it since July. It was finally here! The night before "All Hallows Eve", Leo spent about two hours describing and explaining everything there is to know about Halloween.

Mr. Davenport, the bionic teenager's nerdy creator, claimed that when he was young, he was never into all of the shenanigans that went into Halloween. He would usually stay home and study. But he always woke up seeing that his house had been T-Ped by a bunch of older teens.

Before that, they had rushed to the nearest costume store to pick out their costumes, but they told each other not to reveal who they were supposed to be until the big night.

The big night was finally here. It was about 5:30 at night. A perfect time to start. Leo always liked it when the night would start out with light, but it would slowly but surely turn pitch black.

It was time to show each other their costumes. They all came into the living room. Bree started off explaining her costume. "I'm a demonic ballerina," She explained. Her brothers looked at her with confusion.

"Instead of a pink outfit, I have a black one like those black cats. Then I have makeup smeared all over my face because I'm demonic," She explained. "Oh, I thought that was schmutz all over your face," Adam replied. Chase and Leo tried to hold back their laughs, but Bree rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"And who are you supposed to be, Adam?" She asked. "Isn't it obvious? I'm that fish that got captured by the butt and then met some new friends, almost got killed by a creepy little girl, and got back home to his dad," Adam explained. "You mean… Nemo?" Leo asked sarcastically. "Ooooh. That's his name. This whole time I thought it was Jerry," Adam said.

"My turn!" Chase exclaimed. Completely ignoring Adam's weird/stupid comments. "Who are you even supposed to be?" Bree asked. "Albert Einstein," Chase said proudly. "You mean that smart guy with a poofy wig?" Adam asked. "He wasn't just a smart guy, Adam. He was most like the smartest guy. I mean, not as smart as me," Chase explained.

"Okay, this is the big finish," Leo said. "Leo, you don't need to explain. We already know what you are. You're the most unrealistic out of the three of our costumes," Bree told him. "No way!" Leo exclaimed.

"Leo, you're supposed to be a jock. We all know that's a little bit too farfetched," Chase said. "Hey! It's Halloween, people. I can be whatever I want. I'm like the male, strong, and more independent version of Barbie," He explained.

"Okay, kids," Mr. Davenport started as he entered the room. "I'll be staying home but I want you guys to be home before midnight," He told them. "No problem, Big D. I mean, unless there's really something that takes the wow factor to the next level," Leo stated.

"Well, there is something. I heard there was a haunted house that is the scariest one ever created. It's been around for ten years. They said even every grown man that goes into the house end out screaming," Mr. Davenport explained.

Leo scoffed. "Please, I'm a jock now. It's gonna take more than a few creepy ghosts going "boo" to scare this guy." "Okay… Good luck. But if you guys really wanna get scared tonight, I'm telling you, you won't be sorry," Mr. Davenport said.

"Weren't you the guy that said you don't really like all this Halloween stuff?" Bree asked. "Well, I don't. But I really want to see Leo come home with wet pants," Mr. Davenport said as he started laughing. "Just for that, we are most definitely going in that haunted house," Leo said.

Tasha came into the room. "Haunted house? Leo, do you want me to put some extra pants in a bag for you?" Tasha asked. Adam, Bree, Chase, and Mr. Davenport all started to laugh. "Mom!" Leo exclaimed in shock. "And yes," He whispered.

 **-Time skip-**

 **Leo's POV:**

Big D gave us the directions to the haunted house that was in town. From the outside, it didn't look too scary. "Okay, now or never," I whispered to myself. "Am I the only one that is a little bit nervous?" Bree asked. "I kind of am too. I mean, if grown men couldn't do it, then how will I?" Chase asked.

We all looked at him, trying not to laugh. "Did I seriously just say that out loud?" Chase asked. "Yes you did, bud," Adam said as he put his hand on Chase's shoulder for "sympathy".

"Let's just do this and get it over with," I said. We walked up the stairs into the haunted house. We all took a deep breath and went inside. All of the lights were on. But the room was empty. "Really? This is the same haunted house that Big D said was "so scary"? It's really not," I said as I crossed my arms.

I should have held back my tongue. With that said, the door slammed behind us. "Ah!" Bree jumped. Then, one by one, the lights turned off. "Okay, don't panic guys. There was nothing in the room before and there will be nothing in the room now. I mean, it's not possible for things to just… appear!" Chase explained.

"We know who you are," We heard someone whisper. "Who's there!?" Adam yelled. "Adam, Bree, Chase… Leo," The whisper continued. "W-what is going on?" Bree asked. "Three bionic super humans… Ha! Super humans? I don't think so," The voice whispered. "H-How do they know that?" Chase asked.

"Ah, and Leo. The wannabe superhero. Baby at heart," It said. "Hey! I-I'm no baby!" I exclaimed. "You may be wondering who I am…" The voice started. Then a teenage boy appeared. He looked around Chase's age. He looked like a ghost. He was pale white.

"Who are you?" Chase asked. "I am your other bionic brother. I died a tragic death. I am your fraternal twin, Chase," The ghost explained. "Y-you're a g-ghost?" Bree asked. The ghost nodded. "The name is Caydon. I too was a bionic superhuman."

"What happened?" Adam asked. "Tragic death. Mr. Davenport was crushed. That's why he never told you all," Caydon the ghost explained. "Well, to be honest, I'd rather have you as a brother than Chase," Adam said to him. Chase and Bree hit Adam in the arm.

"What do you mean by tragic?" I asked. "I died here. I was around four years old. Mr. Davenport had told me all about the haunted house and how it had just opened. I went inside, and someone murdered me. That someone was also our brother. He was the first ever superhuman before Adam. Apparently, the haunted house tried opening the year before, but someone killed our other brother Zeke, so they had to wait another year to open it," Cayden told us.

We gasped. "S-so what now?" Bree asked. "My time for haunting this house is over. I've waited such a long time for you to all arrive. It's your turn," He replied. "W-well, what about me? I mean, I'm no bionic superhuman," I said. "Leo!" Chase whispered in shock.

"I'll let Adam, Bree, and Chase decide your fate after I kill them. It's time," Cayden replied. With that said, he disappeared. Then, all of a sudden, there were a rush of knifes coming towards us. "Aaaaaaah!" We all screamed. Hugging each other for safety. "Help!" Bree shrieked. We closed our eyes…

 **-Line break-**

 **Chase's POV:**

I opened my eyes, confused. It seemed like a minute had gone by and we weren't dead. Adam, Leo, and Bree also opened their eyes. The knifes were gone. "W-what happened?" Leo asked.

Then, the lights turned on. Who did we see standing there? Mr. Davenport. He started laughing so hard. "What's going on!?" I yelled. "I pranked you guys!" He exclaimed. "Oh… wait, what!?" Adam asked in shock.

"It was all a prank. Tasha and my acting crew at Davenport Industries were all in on it," He explained. "B-but we thought you said you didn't like Halloween," Bree said. "Well, I don't. But this was the first time you guys were going out and I wanted to scare you guys. I gotta admit, I can see why those bullies always T-Ped my house. It's fun to mess with people!" Mr. Davenport exclaimed.

Caydon came beside Mr. Davenport. "Then what is he doing here!?" Leo asked as he hid behind Adam. "There was no Caydon or Zeke. This is one of our young actors at Davenport Industries. Kids, meet Jett Trew."

"Hey, guys. Sorry for the scare," Jett said with a smirk. "He's actually pretty cute," Bree whispered to us. I rolled my eyes. "Leo, you haven't said anything in a while. Are you okay?" Mr. Davenport asked. "N-no… I think I need a new pair of pants," Leo replied. We all started laughing. I gotta hand it to Mr. Davenport, it was a pretty good first Halloween.

 **-THE END**


End file.
